Sovereign
by ezekielcroe
Summary: When the Universe was formed, the Nymphs were not the only Eternal beings that came to be. When an ancient power broke free of his prison and begins his siege on the Worlds, the Guardians are forced to wrestle with reality itself. Their problems are compounded by the spread of chaos on Earth, which seems connected to the presence of a boy and his grandmother.
1. Chapter 1: A ripple in the pond

_**Sovereign**_

_**Adjective**_

1. Belonging to or characteristic of a sovereign or sovereign authority; royal.

2. Having supreme rank, power, or authority.

3. Supreme; preeminent; indisputable

4. Greatest in degree; utmost or extreme.

5. Being above all others in character, importance, excellence, etc.

6. Self-governing; independent

* * *

_**Chpater 1: A ripple in the pond**_

_The Guardians of the Veil start a perfect day with fun, then they face reality, and Will stops breathing._

* * *

Wilhelmina Vandom woke up to the sight of a furry tail.

With sleep still heavy in her, she pushed herself up and took a deep breath. Stretching and taking care to yawn extra loudly, she moved her hips and gave the sleeping creature beside her a bump.

The tail twitched to reveal the dormouse's eye. Its glance looked accusatory.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." said Will as she grinned at her pet. With a single motion, she swung her feet off her bed and into her bright green frog slippers. "It's too good a day to be sleeping!"

She shuffled towards the windows, nudging away the paraphernalia of the amphibian that laid scattered across the floor of her room. She pulled up the blinds, and squinted as her room brightened with the autumn sun.

Heatherfield looked practically radiant. It was early autumn, and the trees had only began to shed their leaves. The air was cool, but sunlight was still bright and plentiful. The sidewalks were bustling with some activity: dog-owners walking their hounds, joggers bounding past each other, cars crunching the gravel of the freshly paved street.

She was pulling at the curtain when she heard the doorbell from downstairs. Her mother's voice soon followed, "Will? Your friends are here!"

"Coming, mom!"_ Yup, today is going to be a good day, _thought Will to herself as she began to strip out of her pajamas.

W.I.T.C.H

Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin chattered as they waited patiently at the door. Irma was complaining about her lack of breakfast treats, deliberately making Cornelia roll her eyes in slight bemusement. Hay Lin was only paying half-attention, nodding brightly to every pause while her mind and eyes wander over the street. Taranee was the first to greet Mrs. Vandom with a cheerful "Good morning!", pushing her glasses awkwardly back into place.

The four followed Mrs. Vandom into the kitchen, where they were greeted with cups of hot chocolate and warm baked goods. Irma squealed with delight, thanking Mrs. Vandom profusely. "Oh, Mrs. Vandom! It's like you're the one with Mind-reading powers!" She exclaimed as she grabbed a mug with one hand and plucked a muffin with another, much to the chagrin of Cornelia and Taranee.

Susan Vandom smiled. She was clad in her usual attire and already had her coat on and her bag slung over her shoulders. "No problem, Irma." She said, though she was puzzled with Irma's strange choice of words.

They chatted briefly on what seemed like a perfect day when the girls and Mrs. Vandom heard Will bound down the stairs and tumble into the kitchen. Dressed in her usual t-shirt and jeans, her hair wild and unbrushed, Will looked barely presentable.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Hay Lin chirped. She rushed forward to give Will a hug "What kept ya?"

Will returned the hug. "Just slightly overslept, that's all." She said sheepishly.

Irma made a noise, her mouth full with treats and chocolate. She tried to speak, but could only yelp as Cornelia gave her a poke in the ribs. "No talking with your mouth full." She teased.

"Well, you all seem to be in really high spirits today, girls." said Mrs. Vandom. She herself was holding onto her own mug of chocolate. "Oh Will, I'll be out for the rest of the day. Can you girls help clean up before you leave?"

After a few more droughts, and the plate of food quickly cleared by Irma and Will, Susan Vandom kissed her daughter goodbye, and went to the front door. "Remember to wear something warm! Weatherman says it'll be chilly soon!"

The door closed with a soft click, and the girls were left alone for the day.

Will and Irma did the bulk of the cleaning, while Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin watched by the counter-tops. "It's not fair," Irma pouted while she wiped another plate clean, "Why do we need to clean the dishes and you guys don't?"

"Well, we didn't eat much of anything," Cornelia pointed out, "since you took most of the food."

"Besides," Will spoke, "There're only two sinks."

With the washing done, the girls took to the living room and began to discuss their plan for the day.

"What about the park?" Suggested Taranee, "It's a good day to sit by the old tree at the hill."

"It'll be crowded with people" Said Cornelia, "If we're going somewhere, let's go to the mall. I've seen this amazing, _amazing, _selection at Banana Republic that you have to look-"

"Oooh, a movie!" Chirped Irma, "Let's all go watch something fun! We haven't gotten a chance in a long time!"

Hay Lin didn't speak up, instead, she turned to Will and smiled. "I'm just glad we have finally have time to relax from all that crazy from the last few weeks."

Taranee leaned into the cushion of the couch, "Amen." She sighed.

There was a moment's silence, safe for the quiet hum of the in-door heating. "I got it!" Said Hay Lin, leaping from her seat, "Let's go to the Pond!" She twirled to face her friends, "We can have a picnic and-" she beamed, "Well, we could do whatever we want there."

All attention now turned to Will, the de facto leader. "Sure," she said, "Let's go to the pond."

* * *

GYPSYN

* * *

A red truck chugged lazily into the alley. There was a loud crunch and a lurch from the truck as it mis-switched gears. Harold Burns sighed as he turned off the engine. He added the cost of maintenance to his modest but failing mover truck into his ever-growing amount of debt. He cranked the side window down, and leaned on the frame, watching the side mirror as an old taxi parked itself at the side. The taxi door opened and his customer slowly alighted.

She was an old woman who wore a neat bottle-blue blouse and a long brown skirt that almost touched the wet gravel. She also had on a thin coat and shawl, which she pulled tightly around her. Already from a distance, Burns was reminded by how the old woman's wiry figure towered over him. Despite her age, Burns thought she looked quite attractive, sans the almost inhuman height she possessed, and her sour face.

He opened the door, and hopped out of his truck, which groaned in relief. As he went to unlock the backdoor, he began to chat with her. "Jeez, Mrs. Gypsyn," _Gypsyn, what a kooky name. _He thought as the metal door slid upwards to reveal her belongings. "Don't know why'd you choose this part of Heatherfield. The Burrows ain't exactly golden-year material, or for respectable people."

His comment went unreplied. Instead, Gypsyn inhaled deeply. "Burrows, Heatherfield." She let the word roll off her tongue, testing the feel of the name of her new home.

It was true; of all places in Heatherfield, the Burrows was the least popular and least talked about area of the city. Being a popular hiding spot for criminals and druggies, the name felt suitably apt for Heatherfield's embarrassing area. Most of the apartments there have not been maintained since it was built years ago. Instead of a garden; there was only a patch of cracked dirt. Overhead, there was the faint sound of crying.

The woman's wrinkled face looked weary as she tucked a few wisps of her grey hair behind her ear. For a moment, Burns thought he saw something behind her eyes, but it left as fast as it appeared. "Edward?" She called out, suddenly turning towards the taxi. "Have you paid the driver?"

"Yeah!" The taxi door opened and out alighted a young boy. Edward wore a green T-shirt under a dark blue jacket, along with a pair of dirty jeans. His hair was pressed at one side, as though he had slept and leaned his head against the window. Rubbing his hands, the boy turned his attention towards their apartment above them.

Like his grandmother, he was tall; but while she towered, he dwarfed. As Burns observed the young kid, he couldn't help but feel that there was something off about the boy looked _rigid, _more so than any military man. He stood straight, his broad shoulders thrown slightly back and his chest out as though he was trying to imitate Superman. Secretly, Burns could not think of any individual who looked any less like the superhero.

The kid just looked bony, like he wasn't fed for weeks. His joints looked just slightly out of place, and his face looked grim. It reminded Burns of his daughter going through her "emo" phase, but this kid looked like he was born with it.

He was called back from his thoughts by the sound of Mrs. Gypsyn clearing her throat. The mover turned and saw the old woman standing with her hands on her non-existent hips. "Mr. Burns, the furniture, if you may."

"Of course!" He started to unload the furniture. There wasn't much: some chairs, a cabinet, and a large chest. Luckily, all of them were light enough to be moved by one person. "Which floor again, ma'am?" He asked politely, hoping she didn't catch him staring at her grandkid.

"Third." She replied, "Edward, would you kindly help Mr. Burns carry the things inside?" She moved to the back of the taxi as the driver popped the bonnet up. "Don't exert yourself." She added.

Burns raised an eyebrow.

Without a word, Edward Gypsyn moved towards one end of the couch, and smiled at Burns. Again, it looked so out of place, but it made Burns instantly regret the "emo" comparison. It was warm and sincere, something he hasn't seen in a long time. "Thanks, kid." He muttered as he squatted down at the other end of the couch. "Right, on the count of three. One, two..."

* * *

W.I.T.C.H

* * *

"It's perfect!" Irma exclaimed as she bounded towards the pond, pulling a gleeful Hay Lin with her. The two left Will and Taranee to haul the basket of food, laden with the usual treats. Behind them, Cornelia carried the mat. "I'm so glad I thought of this!" She joked while deftly avoiding Hay Lin's jab.

The Pond is Heatherfield's quietest attraction. The land the body of water formed in was technically owned by a private investor, but no trespassing rule had ever been enforced. Still, people rarely visit, partly out of politeness, and partly because it was so out of the way. As such, it was the Guardians' preferred place to practice their magic or carry out covert tasks.

Today, however, it was to be their little sanctuary.

They busied themselves with setting up their base at the edge of the pond. Irma raided the basket, while the others spread the mat onto the ground. The water was completely still, allowing them a perfect view of the fish swimming underneath.

The pond was a misleading name. While it wasn't very large, it was unusually deep. More than once, Will and Irma had to save people who stumbled into its waters.

Once the girls were settled, Irma and Hay Lin went to explore the area. Taranee rummaged through her own pack and pulled out a book, while Will and Cornelia turned their attention to the pond.

"I still think we should've set the mat a bit farther." Said Cornelia. She was slightly nervous around water.

Will, being a swimmer, didn't mind the proximity. In fact, she was tempted to wade into the water. "Oh, come on, Cornelia, it's not that bad." She chided.

"Hmm," Cornelia's lips were pursed, but she slowly dipped her fingers into the water, watching the rings of a ripple form around her finger.

Taranee looked up from her reading." You've been quiet today," She said, sliding her bookmark on her page before putting her book down, "Something on your mind?"

Will and Taranee leaned slightly towards Cornelia, who frowned and turned her head towards Irma Hay Lin. "Nothing." She lied.

"Come on, Cornelia..."

"It's just... I got my English paper back."

"Oh," Will stopped. "The one from two weeks ago?" Will and Cornelia shared the same class.

Taranee gave a low whistle. "Alright, what about it?"

Cornelia looked down, "Like I said, nothing." She said, shifting her body a few degrees away. "I just got a D, is all."

Will felt a sudden sense of relief. She managed to barely scrape a C, but didn't want to talk about it. "It's just a fluke, Cornelia," She said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We did have to deal with-"

Cornelia shook Will's hand off, "Yeah, I guess." She said, as Irma and Hay Lin stomped back to base, "but what if it happens again next time?" She said quietly.

Will and Taranee looked at each other. "Gee, Cornelia," said Will, giving a short laugh. "I never thought you'd pay attention to tests-"

"I'm serious, Will." Cornelia's voice took on an edge, "This is my third D so far! I mean, I get that we have to deal with Phobos and Nerissa and all those other bozos threatening other people. It's great that we can help other people and keep them safe! But what about our own problems? How are we going to deal with stuff like college or jobs or family if we keep getting called to an emergency?"

Irma and Hay Lin slowed their approach, puzzled by Cornelia's outburst, but Cornelia was on a roll. She stood up and stared at Will and Taranee. "Noone on Earth knows about or understands what we do." She didn't raise her voice, she never does when she talks like this. "Sooner or later, we'll grow up and not be Guardians anymore, and we're back to reality." Cornelia clenched her hands. "I'm just scared what'll happen to us later on."

The girls were silent, pondering on Cornelia's statement. Then, Hay Lin spoke, but she sounded incredibly timid, "Maybe Kandrakar will help us..."

"No, I don't think they will." Cornelia said, "Why would they want to help us with school? How can they even help?"

"Of course they can!" Irma chirped up. "I'm sure we'll get some way to ace any major exams if we had to take care of things..."

"They didn't help you with your French test last time for the play." Cornelia pointed out, "Besides, do you really want to get into college without earning it?"

Irma and Hay Lin fell silent.

Taranee sighed and took off her glasses. "Cornelia's right," She said, using the bottom part of her shirt to clean the lens, "I wouldn't want to get to anywhere in life with tricks. That's not how we should do things." She put the glasses back on and turned her fiery gaze at her friends, "But we also have to face reality too."

Will's thoughts turned to her C, and she couldn't help but agree.

With a quiet sigh, Cornelia picked up a stray pebble and threw it into the pond. It arched in the air and landed neatly in the center, creating a large ripple and scaring away the fish. "I'm sorry I had to bring this stupid idea up," She said, "On our day off, too."

Without a word, Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin moved towards their friends and gave her a tight group hug.

* * *

GYPSYN

* * *

Harold Burns was surprised by how quickly he and the Edward boy moved the Gypsyn's belongings into the apartment. He was even more surprised by how comfortable this particular unit was inside. Apartments in the Burrows were usually old, dilapidated and moldy. One was lucky to even get heating in the living room.

Not only was the Gypsyn's home leagues better, it seemed to be better than his current pad. The walls were cleaned and painted with light blue, and the room warmed to a comfortable temperature. It was very sparse, even after adding the furniture, but it looked and felt comfortable to live in.

And not a single mold was in sight.

"So your daughter doesn't call?" Asked Edward from the other end of the chest. It was the last item form the truck, and by far the heaviest. Burns could hardly grunt out a reply.

"Nope... Only on mah... birthday, and even that's an uncomfortable affair... Okay, set it down here."

While they moved in The Gypsyn's belongings, Burns and Edward began to striek up a conversation. The boy was mild-mannered and slightly clumsy, and he never stopped asking questions about Burn's family and life. At first, Burns had been uncomfortable sharing such information, but Edward didn't prod anywhere he didn't feel comfortable to talk about.

They lowered the chest onto the floor, creating a satisfying _thud_. "Phew!" Said Burns, glad that the job now done.

"Why doesn't she call often?" Edward prodded further as he took off his coat.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Being angry at me about the divorce... I mean, you'd think it'd be her mother who would ignore me..." He didn't mean to sound flippant, but it was the only way he could approach this topic.

"Have you tried calling her?"

Burns was caught off-guard by the question. "No."

"Why not?"

"You ask a lot of questions, kid."

"Sorry."

"You apologize a lot, too."

"Sorry. I mean... yeah." Edward shrugged.

Burns sighed and wiped his forehead. "Okay, now it's my turn to ask. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Where are your parents? Or do you just live with your Grandma?"

"Just my Grandma," Said Edward as he walked towards the door, "I don't have any parents." He picked up the suitcases lying outside the doorway and brought them in. "She'll be with you in a moment."

There was the sound of a toilet flushing, and the bathroom door opened. Burns cleared his throat while Grandma Gypsyn moved towards the kitchen area. "Everything seems to be working fine." She said, looking very satisfied. "Thank you very much for your services, Mr. Burns." From her purse, she took out a pen and a chequebook.

Burns walked towards the counter and waited awkwardly as the old lady scribbled on a cheque and tore it out. "Here you go," She said briskly, handing the paper to him. "As promised, five hundred, plus a little extra."

Surprised, Burns looked down at the cheque. His eyes widened as he saw the amount. "Err, Miss, I think you made a mistake."

"Nonsense," She said, "I'm old, not senile." She gave Mr. Burns a tight-lipped smiled and ushered him towards the door. "Now, I appreciate that you'll spend some of that money on your daughter, and maybe fix up that truck of yours."

Burns began to stammer out his gratitude. "Aww, ma'am, this is... thank you." He was so overcome with emotion that he didn't expect the stab of pain on his shoulder as the woman's grip suddenly turned vice-like.

Grandma Gypsyn looked gravely serious as she stared at the mover, "I would appreciate it too if you keep my home a secret from any prodding questions. Do we have a deal, Mr. Burns?"

Burns's heart began to hammer, his eyes darted towards the boy Edward, who was staring at him with the same intensity. He didn't notice how bright their eyes were, even though they were pitch black. _Who the hell are these people?_ "Of course, Mrs. Gypsyn!" He stammered, "My lips are sealed."

"Good." She released her grip, and soon Mr. Burns was along, staring at a closed door to Unit 51.

He exhaled, and looked back to the cheque.

"_payable to Mr. Harold Burns, an amount of $1500.00"._

Inside, Edward was placing his suitcase into his room when he heard a knock on the open door. "Edward, honey." Said Grandma Gypsyn, "Why don't you go explore the area a bit, this is your first time to Heatherfield, after all."

Edward turned to look at his grandmother, whose hairbun almost touched the ceiling. "Yeah, I saw this pond not too far from here in the taxi, and I think I'll go check it out."

"Alright," replied Grandma Gypsyn, "Just be careful, I heard that it's a lot deeper than it looks."

* * *

W.I.T.C.H

* * *

The guardians were enjoying lunch.

As usual, Irma was stuffing food as quickly as she can, while the others enjoyed their own share. They chatted, joked and tried to take their minds off the heavy conversation an hour before. Cornelia's mood had already seemed to have brightened.

Hay Lin was eagerly recounting her family's adventures at the restaurant. "And then, there was this huge bubbling sound, and the pot just EXPLODES!" She laughed gleefully. "I have never seen dad has never been more embarrassed in all my life-"

There was a roar of laughter, Will was giggling so hard that her chest hurt.

It took her a while before she noticed that the pain was not from laughing.

She tried to open her mouth to speak, but as she tried to exhale, she felt her lungs stop moving, completely.

She couldn't breathe.

Will struggled up, surprising the others. "Will? Are you okay?" Asked Irma, reaching out for Will's sleeve.

Will tried to steady herself, but already her sight was blurring. _Air, I need some air..._

She stumbled, causing the girls, her friends to spring up and reach for her. "Will?", "Are you okay?", "What's wrong-"

Soon, the voices blurred too.

Will tried to breathe in, breathe out -breathe _anything- _but try as she might, she couldn't. Her lungs weren't obeying her.

She felt herself tip to the side as her head swam in panic. She heard muffled screams as she felt the sudden bite of cold water.

"Will!" Screamed Taranee as Will fell into the pond. She darted her hand into the pond and tried to grab for Will's hand, but Will sank shockingly fast into the bottom.

Irma reacted immediately, jumping into the water and sinking down to get her.

Cornelia and Hay Lin called out to Will and Irma. Hay Lin frantically searched for a long stick when she saw, from a distance, the figure of a boy watching them from afar.


	2. Chapter 2: Fish and fowl out of water

_**Sovereign**_

"_The sovereign is called a tyrant who knows no laws but his caprice."_

-Voltaire

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Fish and fowl out of water**_

_The Guardians are caught off-guard and fight a new threat._

* * *

It was so dark underwater.

Irma Lair swam with all her might down the Pond, squinting through the cold water as it stung her eyes. She saw Will's body laying at the bottom. She looked lifeless; she wasn't even struggling.

Irma swallowed her panic; she knew she needed to be fast. Already she could feel her body craving for air, and Will had been down there seconds longer. With a burst of energy, she powered herself down to the bottom, kicking up dirt as she landed softly on her feet.

With one hand, she grabbed onto her friend's weightless arm. _Got'cha! _She pulled, and Will's body reluctantly obliged. With a single swift motion, Irma hooked her own arm around Will's armpit, and began to kick her way back towards the surface.

Her progress was impeded by the drag of the water. The seconds... seemed... to... S-T-R-E-T-C-H into minutes as Irma tried desperately to pull herself and her friend towards the surface. All the while, Irma's mind was screaming at herself, _Will'snotbreathingWill'snotbreathingWill'snotbreat hingI'mnotbreathing!_

The surface looked so tantalizingly close. She could almost feel the warmth of sunlight on her... Just a few more inches, and her head will reach air-

Irma felt a sudden jerk, causing her to lurch backwards, deeper into the water. The shock didn't even register in her. By instinct, her hold on Will's arm tightened; she felt something tugging at Will. She looked down, and saw that there was something around Will's foot.

Some-Goddamned-thing was wrapped around Will's fo-

_AIR!_

Irma felt her body spasm and her mouth opened involuntarily to draw a breath; she was out of time.

In her panic, she did the only thing that made sense: She pushed the water around her away.

* * *

W.I.T.C.H

* * *

At the surface. Hay Lin froze in place as she stared at the still figure at the distance. _How long had he been there? _

She opened her mouth, ready to call out to it when she felt a pull at her shoulders. "Hay Lin!" It was Cornelia; she looked near hysterical. "We have to do something!"

Hay Lin's attention snapped back to the emergency at hand. "There's nothing here!" She cried in panic. She turned away, and rushed back to the edge of the pond. Taranee was kneeling at the edge, calling out to the girls below. "WILL!" She shouted, "IRMA!"

The water erupted with a sound like thunder.

The girls were hit with the force of a hurricane, which threw them back several feet. Dirt and foliage around the pond were shredded as bullets of water ripped through the air. The mixture rose into the sky, blossoming into a brown cloud of dust, plants and water. A shadow fell as it blotted out the sun.

It took Cornelia moments to realize that she was still alive. Her body shook as it willed itself to cough. She felt her throat clear and her lungs expand as she took a deep, painful breath. She opened her eyes but saw nothing except a white blur. There was an unpleasant hum in her ears as she allowed herself time to adjust. Slowly, she formed a thought about shaking her head to clear her disorientation, but her dizziness made her decide against it. She opened her mouth to call out to Taranee and Hay Lin, but only managed another cough.

The Pond was shrouded in mist; all the dust and plants had fallen back to Earth, leaving the evaporated water in the air. It had fallen to a chilly temperature, which helped coax Cornelia's senses back to life. She felt her arm tingle, and discovered that she had landed on it. Grimacing, she forced herself through her soreness and sat up, cradling her numb arm. She blinked several times, trying to regain her bearings. She was soaked to the bone; there were mud and plant-life clinging on to her hair, and her clothes were absolutely ruined; none of it mattered right now.

From the mist, she could make out the silhouettes of Hay Lin and Taranee. They too were beginning to stir awake. "Hay Lin, Taraneee!" She finally managed to rasp. Hay Lin was prone on the dirt, clutching her head. Taranee was struggling to sit up, her nose was bleeding.

"We're fine." Said Taranee. She was coughing as well. "I think."

Cornelia approached Hay Lin and pulled her head onto her lap. Hay Lin groaned softly and was clutched her head in pain, but she was alive.

"Hay Lin?" Said Cornelia, using her hand to tuck Hay Lin's hair away from her face.

Hay Lin muttered a reply, "Where's... Will?"

Taranee got up and stumbled towards the hole where the pond used to be. She cupped her hands to her mouth. "Will? Irma?"

"Girls?" Irma's voice was a squeak. The girls scrambled up and tried to locate the source. "Irma? Where are you?" Hay Lin called out.

"Over here!" It was coming from where the pond had been. "Help!"

* * *

GYPSYN

* * *

Edward Gypsyn felt like he was punch by a giant fist as the shockwave came at him. It was strong enough to force him to take a step back to steady himself.

He watched in awe as a mushroom cloud ballooned upwards.

_Noone can survive that._

As the cloud slowly settled back down, he ran in the other direction.

* * *

W.I.T.C.H

* * *

Irma was too exhausted to scream; all of her muscles hurt from the explosion. _Oooh, that was not a smart move. _She admitted to herself. The ensuing vacuum she created had caused the water to collapse violently. _Lesson learnt. _She turned her attention back to Will. She had spotted the opening of a pipe that looked just big enough to fit both of them. She began to haul her towards the opening "Will, wake up." She shook Will anxiously. "Before it does."

It was too late.

At the center of the hole, emerging from the mist, a black mass stirred to life. It started out small, but the blob had grown to the size of a giant gorilla. To Irma, it _looked _like a gorilla. The blob started to form four limbs, each with a diameter that was the size of her head. Red veins began to pulse across its surface as it formed knuckles and claws. A small bulge emerged at the top, slowly shaping itself into a flat snout. The jaw formed afterwards, as did several rows of white teeth.

The beast stumbled as it tried out its new feet. It began to move its jaw, creating made a curious sound that was a cross between a sharp click and a purr. Its body swung softly with the air, as if enjoying the slight breeze in the fog. Its jaws were curved upwards in the shape of a smile, but Irma was sure that if it was smiling, it was not a friendly one.

Irma felt an unfamiliar sense of terror; this was something she never faced before. She doubled her efforts, hauling Will into the pipe. They tumbled in just the thing turned its attention towards them.

Irma stared as a single red eye poked out of its "head" and blinked. Its brighjt crimson veins pulsing rapidly.

The beast pounced in silence. It took a swipe with its limb, barely missing them. Irma could feel incredible heat as the limb darted towards them. She screamed. Will screamed.

Will _screamed?!_

* * *

W.I.T.C.H

* * *

_All that Will remembered was seeing vivid visions of red eyes and white teeth. She felt heat pulsating from streaks of bright-red liquid, heard the sound of clicks as teeth gnashed with teeth at alarming speeds. She then heard a singular whisper, growing in volume until it was all she could hear, all she could comprehend, all she could think about._

"_I've come to claim what is mine."_

_She felt something large and powerful stab into her chest and squeeze at her heart. She wanted to gasp for air, but her lungs refused to move. She felt herself being picked up like a ragdoll and thrown into limbo. She was now falling, falling, falling-_

She woke up to find herself in a pipe, with Irma screaming right beside her ear. She raised her head towards the mouth of the pipe, and stared back at a smiling red eye.

She screamed as well.

Irma's head snapped towards Will. _She's awake!_ Will was gasping for air, grimacing as she clutched her ankle. It was bleeding from a wound that ringed around her ankle, from where the thing had grabbed onto her.

Irma squirmed into the pipe, pulling Will along with her and putting distance between them and it. The Beast seemed to be amused by this, making three short sounds that sounded like a chuckle. Another limb darted towards the pipe, but it was too big and rammed against the edges instead. There was a sharp clang and the pipe vibrated. Loose bits of slime and dirt fell onto Will and Irma.

Will aimed at the opening with an open palm, willing a surge of energy. A ball of lightning crackled at her fingertips, and exploded towards the beast. It slammed against the massive thing and streaks into streaks of energy that surrounded and delivered powerful current into it.

The Beast writhed and made a series of rapid clicks. It took several steps back and disappeared into the fog.

Irma seized her chance. Focusing her remaining energy and feeling the world through the mist, she found the Beast as the water shifted to make room for it. She exhaled, and willed heat to leave from the mist. The air cooled to below freeezing in seconds, causing the mist to freeze and encase the monster in solid ice.

Irma released the spell, and began to quiver from exhaustion. She could barely keep her eyes open now, and barely realized that Will was speaking to her, "What's going on?" Will's voice sounded high-pitched with fear and confusion. It sounded eerie as it echoed inside the pipe.

"I don't know." Irma managed, "You... fell into the water, and then this thing grabbed you... I'm so tired."

Will grabbed Irma's arm. Together, they squirmed their way out of the pipe.

The black Beast's body was still frozen in ice, making furious and rapid clicking sounds. As they emerged from the pipe, cracks started to appear on its icy prison. Will and Irma watched in apprehension as the monster began to struggle and break free. Shaking off the ice crystal, it clicked at Will and Irma and began to advance towards them.

It had barely taken three steps when suddenly, a large earthen pillar exploded from the ground and slammed against it, throwing it to the far end of the pit. The Beast crashed into the edge of the pit, denting the loose soil. It slumped onto the ground, momentarily stunned by the sheer force of the attack. Irma and Will turned around and saw a furious Cornelia standing above them, grunting with effort as she conjured another giant pillar of earth at the beast. She motioned a punch, and the pillar was brought down against the Beast again, pinning it to the wall. "Stay there!" She growled, raising the pillar and dragging Beast upwards. The Beast clawed at the Earth, making furious clicking noises.

Taranee and Hay Lin appeared behind her and jumped down, rushing to Will's and Irma's aid. "You're okay!" Hay Lin cried with joy as she and Taranee lifted the wounded Guardians with their shoulders. "Get us out of here, Hay Lin!" Said Taranee.

There was a rush of air, and the girls were launched into flight. Hay Lin carried them gracefully out of the hole, and they landed right beside Cornelia. "Are they okay?" asked Cornelia worriedly, helping Taranee with Irma, whose head was lolling to the side. "What happened to Irma?"

They were caught off-guard by a blast of sound. It was a sharp whine that sent them flying back several feet. Will landed on her side and rolled onto a soft patch of grass. Her ears rang painfully, and she was sure it had begun to bleed. She hastily scrambled to sit up just as the Beast broke free of Cornelia's vice-grip.

The monster scraped off the remaining dirt and landed heavily back on its feet. It was visibly injured. Its eye was glassy and there were more bright-red veins visible on its body. One of its front limbs was twisted at an odd angle, causing it to lose balance as it tried to walk. It didn't seem to be in pain, nor care about the inconvenience. As the Beast put pressure on it, the limb made ugly snapping sounds as it further fractured from inside.

Will's eyes widened in fear. _What is this thing?_

The Beast's jaws began move, and soon it made a series of clicking sounds, getting higher in pitch as it increased in the frequency of its clicks.

Will caught on immediately. "Spread out!" She shouted, struggling to get up, but she could hardly even hear herself.

The Guardians were too slow, and ate another direct sonic blast. The shockwave sent them flying towards different directions. When Will landed, the pain in her ears threatened to destroy her sense of hearing. She was essentially deaf.

She felt the ground below her cheek shake, and saw a black mass just barely enter her field of vision. She turned, and found herself staring face to face with the Beast. It moved its jaws with frightening speed, bringing its teeth down to create the clicking sounds. It was the only thing Will could hear, and for a brief second, she wondered if it would be the last thing she would hear.

The monster's open jaws widened, and Will could feel its intense heat as the monster prepared to deliver another sonic blow...

* * *

W.I.T.C.H

* * *

Taranee struggled to get up. She couldn't hear a single sound except for a painful ringing in her ears. Her glasses had been blow away from her; she couldn't see very clearly without it. She felt around for her glasses, and her fingers closed around a lens. She quickly put them on, just in time to see the Beast standing over Will. Her heart raced, and she felt a surge of energy, enough to scramble back on her feet.

_Stay away from her! _Her mind roared at the thing. She could feel heat begin to build up in her body, and her vision was filled with images of fire. She rushed at the monster, shouting with all her might.

The monster turned just in time to get blasted by a stream of Taranee's flame. It moved back, its jaw moving rapidly, just as Taranee conjured a fireball the size of a small car and hurled it at frightening speed. It hit the Beast square in the face, charring its white teeth and melting off part of its snout.

The Beast reared itself upwards and made slow clicking noises at Taranee, though it sounded muffled to her damaged hearing. It started making its way towards Will, but Taranee rushed forward to protect her friend. "Stay..." Taranee warned the Beast. "AWAY!" Another fireball exploded from her hands and raced towards the beast, slamming against its charred body and melting off part of its skin to reveal several red veins pulsing underneath.

Seizing her chance, Taranee grabbed Will's hand and pulled the disoriented girl up. "Thanks." Said Will, giving Taranee a grateful pat on the arm. They turned to face the Beast, which was making the same series of clicks, preparing for another sonic blast.

At that moment, Will's fear and confusion were gone, replaced with a sudden clarity and anger. She reached into a deep recess of her mind, and willed the Heart of Kandrakar into existence.

A pink glow emanated near her chest as a beautiful crystal pendant faded into being on her palm. She felt a surge of energy return to her body and the burning sensation on her foot disappear. The other Guardians transformed in brilliant flashes of light, emerging from the light clad in their uniform, their injuries healed and themselves recharged for a real fight.

The monster released another blast, but Hay Lin was faster. She pushed against the air, causing the shockwave to dissipate harmlessly. She puffed her cheeks out and blew, creating a strong burst of air that hit the Beast in the eye, blinding it.

Irma, now re-energized, raised her hands and willed the mist to collect around them. It cleared from the air and began to pool into a large body of water over her head. She brought down her hands, and the torrent of the Pond rushed towards the Beast. The water slammed against the Beast and carried it off, but it managed to leap high away from the flow and high into the air. It landed heavily in front of the Guardians and raised a limb to blindly swipe at them.

Cornelia flicked her hand, and the Beast was suddenly swatted away, landing right back into the pit. Irma redirected the water and it crashed onto the Beast, knocking it off its limbs with sheer pressure.

Taranee stepped in afterwards, tensing her body as blue flames began to form and lick around her body. She channeled her rage and threw the fire at the Beast.

It was a direct hit; the Beast didn't have time to react. It made a series of clicks as the water around it turned to steam. Taranee's Fire began to lick at the Beast, melting away more of its body. It tried to leap away and escape, but Irma swept powerful swats of her Torrent under its feet, never giving it a chance to recover. Finally, with a whine of pain, the Beast relaxed, smoke drifting from its writhing and charred body as it floated on the surface of the water.

The Beast was washed onto the bank, an undulating black blob of goo. Will walked up to the remains of the Beast and touched it lightly with her fingertips. There was a crackle of pink energy, and the blob fried into dust.

There was a moment's silence as the Guardians stopped to recuperate. They formed a ring around the spot of dust that floated on the water. It was Cornelia who spoke first "What the _hell_ was that?" She demanded.

Hay Lin turned towards her, shocked. "Cornelia, don't swear-"

"Was this Phobos?" Taranee asked Will.

"I don't know..." Will stared at the patch, her mind whirling with questions.

"No way!" Hay Lin interjected, "Phobos is gone..."

"Then what the _hell _was that?" Cornelia repeated as she stabbed her finger at the dust.

Irma suddenly screamed, causing the others to jump in surprise and turn towards her. She was kneeling on the ruined ground, staring down in front to her.

Will and Taranee got to her first, "What's wrong?" Taranee asked.

"They're all over the place..." The words tumbled from Irma's lips, she seemed barely in control of herself.

The girls looked at the ground, and groaned at the sight. The Earth was strewn with the dead and dying. Fish were scattered throughout the ground, motionless. There were a number of ducks with wings or feet bent out of shape, quacking weakly in agony.

"What have I done?" Irma asked in horror. She rose up, and began to frantically pick up the bodies of any surviving creatures.

The Guardians quickly followed, helping Irma to collect the bodies of the injured animals. Hay Lin used air to carry fish to the pond, while Cornelia, Taranee and Will tried to catch the waddling ducks. But it was pointless: the fish floated motionlessly on the surface of what remaining water was left in the pond, and the birds' wings were bent in ways that _looked_ painful.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." Irma looked close to tears.

"Irma..." Will placed a hand on Irma's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault-"

"What wasn't?" Irma said, "The part where I caused a nuclear explosion? Or the part where I almost got us killed?"

Will was surprised, "You SAVED us! You saved me! I would've drowned if it weren't for you."

"Look at them, Will." Irma's voice cracked. She grimaced and gave a silent scream. "I didn't mean to... I just-"

"Irma, it's not your fault." Cornelia said gently, "I'll try my best to heal them. They're not dead yet."

"I'll help." Said Will.

Cornelia nodded, and they gathered up the remaining survivors. Drawing upon Will's reserve of energy, Cornelia focused her attention to the warmth of the Earth, willing it to travel towards the injured creatures. She felt the energy of the Earth crawl along their bones, and felt each snap and each scar as the bones and flesh were realigned and reformed.

Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin watched as a couple of the birds started to flap their wings and take flight into the air. Some of the fish began to sink into the water and started to wriggle back to life.

But not all of them could be saved. Most tried to struggle, but their injuries were too severe.

It was only a slight consolation for Irma to see 6 fish and 4 birds healed and moving around, weak but alive.

Once Cornelia and Will were done with their last attempt, they sat on the dirt, feeling winded and dejected. "We're sorry, Irma." Said Will, "We tried."

Irma nodded and buried her head in her hands. "Thank you." was all she said.

Taranee and Hay Lin tried to comfort Irma while Cornelia turned to Will. "We have to see the Oracle." She said steadily. "We need answers."

Will nodded in agreement. "I'll open the veil."

"Be quick," Cornelia said, shivering. "It's starting to freeze here."

Hay Lin was sitting beside Irma when she suddenly remembered about the lone figure before the fight. She quickly stood up and whirled around, looking for it. But it was already long gone.

"We're way out of out league right now." She said under her breath.

* * *

GYPSYN

* * *

Edward Gypsyn arrived home to the sound of static. His grandmother was at the kitchen counter, turning the dials on her radio. "How was your walk to the pond, dear?" She asked.

Edward decided to choose his words very carefully. "Granmama, there's something strange with this place."

Grandma Gypsyn's fingers continued to twist the dial, "What do you mean?"

"I just saw-"

She raised a finger, "Just a minute," The static was changing into a more coherent sounds. Without a gentle turn, she was tuned in to the news report from the local news channel.

"...called to the scene following an anonymous tip-off of suspicious behavior at Gatestaff. Some eye-witness accounts report of an explosion that resulted in a mushroom cloud that was visible from as far as 30 miles away. A bomb squad has been initiated to investigate the incident. The Mayor of Heatherfield wishes to assure the public that the situation is under control, and that there is no immediate threat to the public. She also wishes to remind residents that Gatestaff, though undeveloped, is private property, and the land and its pond is strictly off-limits to the public..."

As Lady Gypsyn listened, her eyes widened, and she turned to stare at her Grandson. "What did you do?" She asked quietly.

Edward turned the radio off. "Granmama," He said, putting his hands on the table, "We weren't alone..."


	3. Chapter 3: Storm in the port

_**Sovereign**_

"_The sovereign is called a tyrant who knows no laws but his caprice."_

-Voltaire

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Storm in the port**_

* * *

Will's entire body was trembling with effort as she tried to open the portal with all her might. She could feel the portal fighting back, trying its damnedest to keep itself close. With a final grunt of frustration, she stopped, and the portal disappeared with a snap. "It won't open." She said

"What do you mean, the portal won't open?!" Cornelia looked incredulous, her hands on her hips as she stared at Will. Will herself was breathing in short quick breaths; the amount of effort it had taken was formidable. "Something's keeping them closed." Will replied, touching the Heart of Kandrakar that hung around her neck.

Cornelia turned towards the others, "Something's wrong." she said. Irma was sitting on the grass, staring into the space over the pond. Taranee and Hay Lin were beside her, both pondering on this new development.

Taranee got up and hummed. "Maybe the portal's closed-" she suggested as she approached Cornelia and Will, "-because someone's keeping us out."

"The Oracle?" Hay Lin asked in surprise, "But why?"

Taranee shrugged. "I don't know, but He's the only one who can stop us from getting there."

"If the Oracle won't to see us, then I _really _want to know what's going on." said Cornelia. Her eyes burning with frustrated determination , she marched her way back towards the pond.

"Cornelia?" Hay Lin chased after her, "Where are you going?"

"To get to the bottom of this mess!" she shouted.

Will and Taranee shared curious glances. They then gently coaxed Irma up and walked after Cornelia and Hay Lin. From the distance, they could hear sirens. "Uh, guys," Taranee sounded uncertain, "I think we have to get out of here soon. I don't like the sound of that."

"Something probably happened downtown." said Cornelia. She didn't stop; she didn't even look back.

Taranee did, looking around for any sign of other people, but saw nothing. "It's getting louder." she said.

Irma suddenly groaned, "The explosion," she said, sounding strange and reserved. "I think I got their attention."

Hay Lin quickly took off to the air. She spun around, looked at every direction before landing back on the ground next to Will. "Cops, from all sides!" she shouted. Cornelia reacted to the warning immediately and quickly gestured them to follow her. As they rushed towards the Pond, Irma hesitated and stayed back while the other stood at the edge.

"That thing wasn't from Earth, so it had to come from somewhere else." Cornelia said, peering through the water, "Irma," She turned her attention to the Guardian of Water, "I need to know if you saw any portal when you were with Will down there."

"What?" caught off-guard by the question, Irma could only mumble. "What are you-"

"Irma! Think about it!" Cornelia urged.

Hay Lin was in the air again, "Guys! They're getting closer!" she called from above. "Holy- that gun is huge!"

"IRMA!"

"Irma." Will moved in front of Irma, holding her by the shoulders, "Just look at me . Tell _me_ if you saw anything."

Irma squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't. Know!" she cried tersely, "All I can remember was that the thing came from the pipe!"

Cornelia leapt at the answer, "What pipe?"

"The one Will and I hid in when it tried to kill us!"

"Show us!" Cornelia urged, pulling Irma towards the Pond bank.

Irma shook her head, "I can't!" she screamed.

From a distance, Taranee could now see armored trucks rushing towards them. "They're here!" she said fearfully.

"Irma, please." Will pleaded, "Help us one more time."

This touched a nerve; Irma's body suddenly relaxed, and she opened her eyes. Exhaling slowly, she made a slow motion, causing the water to shift. Moving as though it had the consistency of pudding, the clear water coalesced to the center, revealing the pipe tucked in the small nook beneath the pond.

"Down there!" Cornelia shouted, "Hay Lin!"

Hay Lin zipped down and squirmed her way into the pipe. Taranee was next, sliding down the side and jumping in after her.

"Cornelia, go!" Will said.

Cornelia didn't move. She stood frozen in place, staring behind Will. From behind her, Will heard the screech of the loudspeaker's feedback and the loud boom of a harsh voice. "Heatherfield PD! Hands where we can see them!"

Irma's concentration broke, and the water collapsed and spread out, flooding over the pipe and hiding it from view.

The armored trucks were Humvee's, and they were parked a mile away from the three guardians, facing them by the sides. Mounted on top of one of them was a large gun, trained at them by a man in dark uniform. Before the girls could even react, the doors opened and squads of men and women in full SWAT gear exited, taking cover behind the trucks and aiming their weapons at the Guardians.

Will felt a surge in her heartbeat as a chill crept down her spine. _Great. _She dared not to make a move.

A small man clad in the same gear stepped forward. He was clearly the head of the operation, but he looked way out of place next to the taller and armed officers. In his hands, he hefted the loudspeaker, speaking into the it to address the girls. "Hands where I can see them, now!" He repeated his instructions.

Irma clung onto Will, trembling with fear. By instinct, Will pulled Irma behind her, shielding her friend from the rifles. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Cornelia standing at the edge of the pond, not daring to move. The adrenaline rush had heightened Will's hearing, she could almost make sense of the whispers of the squad in front of her. "God... little girls..."

A plan formed in Will's head, and she began to inch Irma and herself closer to Cornelia. "Cornelia," Will whispered, feeling Irma's grip tighten around her arm. "When I give the signal..."

"DON'T MOVE!" the man bellowed through the speaker. "HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

"One..." Will counted, inching Irma and herself just a bit closer...

"IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY, WE. WILL. USE. FORCE."

A voice shouted from the frontline. "Jesus! They're just kids!"

"Two..." her chest felt so incredibly tight right now, she wondered if she was about to stop breathing again.

"RUBBER ROUNDS!"

"Now!" Will shouted. She tilted her body, causing her and Irma to go off-balance and trip. Cornelia followed a second after, and the three fell into the water.

They sank, but not quite fast enough. Two rounds zipped into the water and streaked past Cornelia. She instinctively tried to twist away, but she was slow, encumbered by the drag of the water.

Will kicked and swam her way towards Cornelia. She managed to grab on to Cornelia when the surface suddenly froze over with ice, trapping three more rounds. She and Cornelia turned and saw Irma looking upwards, her arms in front of her and pointing at the surface. Her spell cast, Irma gestured to the direction of the pipe, and the three made their way towards the pipe. At the opening, and Will felt a familiar small hand grab at her wrist and pulled her down. She obliged, pulling Irma and Cornelia after her.

It was a tough squeeze, but they managed to enter the opening of the pipe. As Will passed through the threshold, she felt the sensation of water disappear from her body. She, Irma and Cornelia landed in a heap. They could hear Hay Lin and Taranee's whispers. "Are you guys okay? What happened?"

Will coughed; she had accidentally swallowed some of the pond water.

It was totally dark, there was no light at all. Will conjured a small light orb from her hand. It faded slowly into existence and illuminated the pipe with a pink glow. The pipe was a tight cylinder. Hay Lin had made an air bubble that blocked out the water. There was barely room for two side by side, and it was dripping with slime and muck. The smell was a mix between warm petrol and rot. Will could have sworn she saw large worms crawling under the moss. She shuddered at the thought.

She shone the orb down the rest of the pipe. Their way was blocked by a wall of dirt. "Cornelia," her voice echoed inside, magnifying the sound. The moss and slime wriggled a little more vigorously. "Could you tell how far this wall goes?"

The others tried to make way, pushing and squirming until Cornelia was at the front. It took a minute for Cornelia to feel her way through the earth in front of her before she answered. "It's not too deep. But..." She turned around to Will. "If this was here in the first place, how did that thing come out from here?"

Will shrugged. "Irma?"

Irma shook her head, pressing the back of her hand against her nose to block out some of the smell. "I swear. I remember it came from this way."

Cornelia frowned, and started to work on the wall. With her magic, she caused the top part of the wall to shift slowly and create a small opening. "Seems like it's safe." she murmured. She released the rest of her magic, and the rest of the dirt moved and shifted away, lining itself against the walls of the pipe.

"C'mon." said Will, pushing Taranee gently to move.

The Guardians shimmied their way out of the pipe, and one by one they dropped onto the concrete floor, into a large chamber. Cornelia was the last to exit. "I covered the front of the pipe." she said, "That should slow them down, even if they get through the ice."

The Guardians took a moment to catch their breath. "Well, it's been a solid three out of five day," said Irma. "Sans me blowing up animals and the cops shooting at us, it was pretty okay."

It broke the quiet tension. The others chuckled. "Are you better?" Hay Lin asked.

Irma made a hesitant noise. "I feel like I'm never touching meat again." she admitted.

Taranee gave Irma a hug, and Will draped her arm over her shoulder. "That was some quick thinking with the ice up there." said Will.

Cornelia didn't approach Irma, but she was smiling. "Thank you." was all she said.

Irma tried to smile, but she only looked slightly pained. "Let's just go." she said.

The guardians began to walk. Taranee ran a finger against the wall, lost in her thoughts for a moment. "I think we're in a sewer." she suggested. "One that wasn't finished, anyway." The chamber was shaped like a half-cylinder, with curved walls but a flat floor. Two ledges were lined at the sides of a wide "stream" of waste, stretching out into the darkness beyond. At the far end, the Guardians could make out the faint frame of a steel-wire fence.

It was glowing a faint, sinister red.

Will put her hand in front of the others, signaling them to slow down. They approached the fence cautiously, ready for any sign of trouble. As they edged closer, Will's light shone on the fence, causing it to glisten. The wires were coated with a black, tar-like substance. "This must have been where that thing came through." Taranee's voice dropped into a whisper instinctively, as though she was scared a loud noise would disturb the dripping tar.

Hay Lin stepped forward and leaned forward. She peered at the tar curiously and reached out to touch it.

Irma grabbed Hay Lin's wrist. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Hay Lin shook off her hold, looking sheepish. "Sorry, it just looks so... familiar."

"Nerissa." Will breathed out the name, and Hay Lin nodded. When Nerissa terrorized Kandrakar at the apex of her return, she had released tar that threatened to drown the world. "But it didn't glow red the last time." she commented.

"I wonder what's on the other side?" Cornelia said.

The fence had a door. The handle wasn't coated with the tar, but it looked rusted. When Hay Lin reached out and touched the handle, it felt warm. "That black stuff is hot." she said.

The comment turned Will's thoughts to her ankle. Her transformation had healed the worst of her injury, but she could still make out a dark bruise. "We'll have to remember that if there's more." she said, "Let's hope There isn't."

Hay Lin tightened her hold on the handle, and turned. The handle protested with a heavy creak, and the sound echoed down the sewer, like the disembodied screech of a banshee, making Irma shiver. Still Hay Lin pulled hard, and an outline of a door appeared from the tar as she pried the door open by a crack. "It's stuck." she said.

Will and Taranee came forward to help. Together, the three of them heaved at the door, grunting with effort as the door gave another loud creak before giving way. As the three caught their breaths, Cornelia went through the threshold, "I'll scout ahe-"

She promptly vanished.

Irma and Hay Lin screamed in shock, while Will and Taranee quickly called out to their friend. 'Cornelia!" Will called out. She put her hand through the threshold and felt herself being pulled towards it. She pulled back, and turned towards the others. "It's a portal." She said.

* * *

W.I.T.C.H

* * *

Cornelia cursed in surprise as she felt herself being transported between worlds. She was blinded by a sudden brilliant light, and instinctively raised a hand to shelter her eyes. As they adjusted, she could make out the soft edges of gray cloud wisps rolling up to her hips. She turned her head, and saw a gigantic castle at a distance.

A slow dread crept up to her as she slowly realized where she was.

She felt a breeze, and turned to see Taranee, Hay Lin, Irma then Will appear behind her. "Holy crap." Will exclaimed. "Kandrakar? The portal leads to Kandrakar?"

"It gets worse." Cornelia said grimly, "Think about it, that thing came from Kandrakar."

Suddenly, they heard a slow, deliberate click. It was followed by another, then another, then another. Soon, there was a cacophony of the noises as dark amorphous shapes emerged from the cloudy ground.

"No." Irma gasped.

* * *

W.I.T.C.H

* * *

The Guardians pulled rank, forming a circle with their backs pressed against each other as more beasts emerged. Most of them looked almost identical to the one the Guardians fought at the pond, only with different vein markings pulsing on their bodies. Each of their eyes, red and terrible, stared at the Guardians as they began to surround the Guardians.

From behind these hulking gorilla-beasts. A larger dome-like mass rose and began to take shape. Its red-veined surface undulated and rippled as several tendrils emerged and shrank back into place. An eye emerged from the surface and moved around its body at random, finally resting its stare the Guardians. It too had a jaw, right under its body, but it was silent and didn't move much at all.

Will's heart pounded as she clutched Hay Lin's hand. The Guardians linked up, trembling as the beasts inched closer towards them. Their jaws were moving in harmony, creating the telling series of clicks as they prepared to release multiple sonic blasts.

"NOW, HAY LIN!" Will shouted.

Hay Lin leaped into the air, and there was a burst of air as the Guardians launched themselves into the sky. The blast caught the beasts off guard, causing them to back away as the clouds rose and shrouded them from view.

The Guardians bolted and made their way towards the castle. From below, they could hear the monsters' clicking. "They're following us." Taranee shouted.

They were so close from the castle, but Will could hear the clicking increase in intensity. "Another blast!" she shouted.

Hay Lin stopped in mid-air. Sonic blasts burst from below, pushing the clouds away in a sphere. She reacted just in time, countering them with her own waves of air which dampened the attacks.

The Guardians were just a few feet away from the castle now, but Hay Lin was behind. Cornelia and Irma called out to her, urging her to fly to them.

Hay Lin floated in the air, staring below her in surprise. Before the others could react, a long black tendril snapped up and wrapped itself around Hay Lin. She screamed as it tugged her down with alarming speed. She could barely draw a breath when she was swallowed by the writhing mass of monsters.

"HAY LIN!" Irma screamed.

Will zipped down, the others following her. The monsters were writhing, fighting with each other to get to their prize. Lightning crackled at her fingertips as she prepared to throw a ball of energy at them-

Suddenly, her world changed, and she crashed hard against the floor of the Castle. The impact stunned her, and she laid there face-down as the world slowly began to dim. She heard a voice. "I'm sorry, Will." it sounded familiar, but older and tired. "You mustn't go."

She blacked out.

* * *

W.I.T.C.H

* * *

Will woke up aching. _Hay Lin..._

She groaned as her face throbbed. As her sight came into focus, she found herself looking at the face of the old woman, Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother. Will was shocked to see a gash across Yan Lin's face.

"Yurrr.." she made a sound; it hurt to even move her mouth.

"Shush, you landed pretty hard there, Will." Yan Lin's voice sounded steady. "Take a moment to rest."

Will turned her head away, and saw Cornelia, Irma and Taranee on the ground as well. They were being tended to by the other Council members, many of them just as injured as Yan Lin. Tibor had a gash across his torso and one of his ears was bent abnormally in another direction.

Will struggled to get up. "What... happened?" she asked, her voice sounded hoarse for some reason.

"We have a visitor." Will turned around, and saw the Oracle, sitting cross-legged and floating in mid-air. To Will, he looked so terribly old. "How did you girls get in?"

It was Cornelia who answered. "One of those things was on Earth. We followed its trail and found a portal to here." with Tibor's help, she stood up and faced the Oracle. "Those things have Hay Lin."

Will could feel Yan Lin's body tense.

The Oracle seemed to slump, "There was a portal? I closed all of them." he murmured.

"Apparently not all of them." Cornelia sounded terse, "They have Hay Lin."

"I am aware, Guardian Cornelia... But I cannot have you charging to her aid."

"WHY NOT? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Cornelia shouted.

"Guardian Cornelia." Tibor stepped in, gently tapping on her arm. "Calm yourself."

Cornelia whirled to launch a tirade of Tibor, but he looked so broken that she stopped herself. "What is going on?" Cornelia repeated in a pleading tone. "Just tell us."

The Oracle sighed. "Something I'd never thought was possible..." his body turned to face the castle wall. "A storm is brewing in Kandrakar."

Yan Lin spoke up. "We couldn't get a message through. You shouldn't have come. Now He knows."

Cornelia drew up the courage and asked. "Who?"

The Oracle turned to look at Will. His brilliant blue eyes were gleaming, "The Sovereign."

* * *

W.I.T.C.H

* * *

Hay Lin's wrists and ankles burned as though a thousand matches were lit on her skin. Her body trembled from the pain, but she refused to scream. She struggled against the tendrils that held onto her, but it only intensified the burning sensation. She felt like her limbs were dying.

Breathing heavily, she gathered her remaining energy and focused her mind between the tendril and her skin. She cast her magic, and the tendrils were cooled by cold air. They hardened and -for a brief moment- Hay Lin felt relief as the burning sensation subsided. But soon, it replaced with the dulling pain of her burned skin. She didn't struggle now, scared that it will make her injuries worse. At the back of her mind, she could barely recall a tidbit from biology class. _"If it still hurts after a serious burn, that's a good sign; that means the skin is still alive..."_

She was being carried under the belly of the dome-monster, and she could look at nothing except the ground. She could feel heat radiating from the monster onto her back, and was thankful she was merely hanging by its tendrils. While they marched onwards, her mind began buzzing with half-baked thoughts of escape. None of her plans made sense; it was too uncomfortable to think.

All around her, she heard the incessant clicking. Occasionally, the monster carrying her will stumble to the side as she felt it being shoved by another beast. She would then hear the sound of crunching and the high-pitched whine before another ugly snap killed the aggressor. _Where are you taking me? _Hay Lin didn't want to speculate. Instead, she began to gather a little more strength and focus, preparing herself for what's to come.

The pack marched on for minutes before Hay Lin felt them come to an abrupt halt. The clicking subsided, and from the silence, Hay Lin heard the voice of a man. It sounded hoarse, and it was punctuated with clicks. She squealed in surprise when she was suddenly heaved and shot out from the monster's underbelly. She landed hard in front of two black-armored feet.

She scrambled up, but almost immediately she felt her hair being yanked from her skull. She screamed and reached up to claw at the hands holding her; her fingers scratched the steel of gauntlets. It felt like an eternity that she was lifted up; the figure grabbing onto her was impossibly big. Fighting tears, she forced her eyes open, and stared at a menacing black helmet. Behind its visor, two brilliant blue eyes stared back.

* * *

W.I.T.C.H

* * *

Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia sat in dumb-founded silence as the Oracle began his tale. "When the Universe formed, the Nymphs were not the only eternal beings that came to be. There was another being, one so powerful he could move planets on a mere whim."

Away from the castle, Hay Lin was struggling against her captor's grip. With her remaining strength, she gave a huff and sent a sharp blast of air at his eyes. It was a direct hit, stabbing the captor by the right eye and causing him to release his hold.

"He was called the Sovereign, for he held absolute dominion over stars and planets. He was as capricious as he was powerful. He made life possible in many worlds, but he also spread great chaos just to see how life would react."

Hay Lin fell onto the ground and cradled her pounding head. Behind her, she could hear the monsters' furious clicking, and waited in dread for her punishment.

"The Nymphs deemed his caprice too great a threat to the balance of life, but they could not defeat him. So they sought a Pact with Him. The Sovereign was to bind himself to only one world, but in return he gained the power to bend its reality."

The punishment didn't come, instead, Hay Lin heard a deep, rumbling chuckle. She felt a presence pressing against her mind, and images and thoughts flooded into her. She felt a jumble of emotions: amusement, frustration, anger and anticipation... She saw the image of day becoming night...

"That promise was what made him agree to the pact, but the Nymphs tricked him. He was cast into a world of darkness, and he was to be trapped there for eternity."

The mental presence withdrew, and Hay Lin heard the Sovereign speak. "So this is how it feel like to speak... English." His voice sounded like planets slowly grinding against each other. "In your tongue, I am called the Sovereign..."

"He somehow escaped, and we only knew when his beasts began to breach Kandrakar." the Oracle lamented. "I thought I had closed all portals that led to Earth."

Hay Lin was exhausted, but she pushed herself up. The Sovereign now loomed over her, clad in his armor of black tar and steel. "I ruled over black holes for eons because of your Nymphs' tricks." he was shaking in anger, causing Kandrakar to tremble as well. "Now they shall see what happens to liars who dare to cross me."

"So he's here to rule over Kandrakar..." Will spoke. The thought filled her with terror.

"To do that-" The Oracle replied.

Hay Lin felt herself being lifted up, and suddenly her limbs were pulled at four different directions, pinning her in mid-air. "You look like the old woman in the castle." the Sovereign rumbled. "Tell me... keeper. Where is the Heart?"

"-He must destroy the Heart."


End file.
